The parent application was for an invention entitled "STORAGE SYSTEM FOR ELECTRICAL APPLIANCES, POWERCORDS AND ADAPTERS". During pendency of the parent application, additional aspects and embodiments of the invention were developed. This continuation-in-part application discloses those additional aspects and embodiments as new matter, is dependent in part on prior disclosures in the original specification of the parent application, and makes new claims based on both the prior disclosures and the new matter. This application contains and sets forth a true and accurate copy or restatement of the original specification including the original drawings, FIGS. 1-6; and discloses and describes the additional aspects and embodiments as new matter in new specifications including new drawings FIGS. 7-11, all as set forth herein.